Phoenix of Chaos
by Nox the Reaper
Summary: There is more to Harry then what he shows so when he discovers he's been betrayed he goes missing at the begining of the summer and when he is found he will bring chaos to those in his path and destroy his enemies
1. mysterious begining

A/n – This a re-write of the story "Phoenix of the Gray" if you would like you can read it first to get a feel of some story events that will stay the same or if you already read it or just want to be surprised then just read this one.

Phoenix of Chaos

Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter it would have a shit ton more action but I don't so I'm going to write my own shit

Elementals, people who have a branch of magic that allows them to manipulate the very elements themselves. The total number of people who have this branch is very limited because at its invention it was meant for combat. In a way it was nature giving her chosen ones a little of her power of the seven elements: fire, water, earth, lightning, wind, light, and darkness. Depending on how Nature has favored you can be considered a god or a simple foot soldier but it still comes down to your own ability.

Now these type of people have decided the history in the past b the actions they have done but you have to remember one thing Nature doesn't favor good or evil only those who strong enough to write their own destiny no matter what history say the most basic rule is the law of the strongest.

Chaos what a weird name it was but it was the name of the target the one they had to capture to get any information on Harry Potter. You see the group of people here today is the Order of the Phoenix and the start of al their problems a little over two months ago after everything that thing went on at the end of last year with the death of Sirius Black and being told by Dumbledore that he was apparently destined to fight Voldemort or die trying well lets he was rather upset.

OK he pissed

And to feel better about he was going to talk to Ron and Hermione. In the end it didn't help his mood he just learned that they betrayed him, it turned out that after second year the thought it would dangerous to be friends with him so Dumbledore paid them to keep being friends and also he wanted Harry to succeed him as the so called lord of light so he did a lot of things to mold Harry to his design.

Now pissed off to newly found levels he stalled of to find some place to calm down till he heard a voice

"Harry are you ok?" he turned around to see Ginny Weasley he looked in her eye and say that she was genuinely concerned about him so he put on a false smile to make it seems like he was fine

"Yeah just a little tired after all that's happened plus I wanted to go get some air you know be alone for a while." He said. It wasn't a total lie he did want to alone his magic did get a little unstable when he was angered

"Well I just wanted to see how you were holding up." She said with a small smile on her face

"Thanks." He said a true smile show on his face it's was good to hear that some one cared with his ever declining group of friends

"You know Ginny how bout I write you over the summer I think after all the shit that happened this year we've become friends."

"I would like that Harry."

After saying goodbye Harry watched how Ginny went up the staircase to the girl's dorm rooms and made his way to the seventh floor of the castle and walked in front of the room of requirement

'_I need a place to calm down'_ the dark haired teen thought three time and opened the door that appeared and inside was a mediation room. You see Harry had discovered over the last year his magic had a destructive nature to it when he didn't have full control of certain emotions and anger was one of the major ones he need to control, so Sirius had taught him some mediation methods to keep it under control because the didn't want a repeat of what happened last luckily magic could fix most of the damage.

For the next three days no one saw Harry except for a house elf and one other person and then it was time to go home for the holidays and even on the train ride Harry disappeared again when he got on and silently when with his aunt and uncle only for him to go missing two days later.

It took the order over two months to find out any information and it was only two weeks till the start of the school. All the info they got was that Harry had a link to the man named Chaos so it was their mission to capture him and find any info on Harry.

The four figures stood hidden on had light brown hair with little hairs of gray mixed in he also had a tired look in his eyes and patched up cloths. This man was Remus Lupin former DADA teacher and friend of Harry's parents and godfather and the only known link of said people that Harry had he was also a werewolf since he was a child.

The next person was Nymphadora Tonks a young woman who had spiky bubblegum pink hair and a personality more on the perky side of things. She was a cousin of Sirius on her mother's side even if she was disowned. Over the last year she grew closer to Harry and Sirius as the two had a father-son relationship so she developed a brother sister bond with the two of them. She is also a metamorphmagus or a shape shifter in basic terms which is great to be able to do when you're an auror

The third was Kingsley Shacklebolt a tall dark skinned man who was also one of the Ministry's top aurors

And lastly was Mad-eye Moody an retired auror who has spent several years fighting a verity of dark wizards a man so dedicated to his work he has lost an eye and a leg along with several war scars. He is man who believes that taking down your enemy is the best way to take care of them it was always an issue that he and Dumbledore disagreed on no matter well they worked together.

This for figures were some of the best the order had and a small unit was best to capture someone with the least notice or at least according to Mad-eye. The intel they have gotten said a death eater recruitment party was here today and this Chaos was going to be here. They saw five wizards in black robes the death eaters were known for all with hoods up to cover their faces.

"They must be new recruits since they don't have the mask." Tonks said as she watched the group with the others

"Yes but do any of them match our target?" Moody asked

"No." she replied then she saw another figure appear with the same black robes as the other five but with the mask the death eaters were known for

"Wait someone else has show up." She announced and all of them listen I'm

"So today each of you will be tested to see if your worthy to join our fight to show muggles their place." Said the lead death eater

"He sounds like Malfoy." The pink haired shape shifter said

"Be quiet and listen." Kinsley said

"Now your goal tonight is to bring the heads of three muggles each and your our one step closer to join our great Master in his noble work." The lead death eater spoke again until another voice was heard

"No I think it would be better to put you all six feet under."

Another figure walk out of the shadows with a sleeveless black cloak with a picture of a black phoenix on the back and fingerless gloves with a hood to cover the upper half of his face. In his hands was a pair of black handguns. He took aim as he shot two of the rookies in the head they died instantly.

"Kill Him!" the leader shouted and the other three rookies fired spell after spell after the hooded figure he then flipped over the spell fire and shot two bullets that looked to be made out of a dark magical energy and hit one of them in the wand arm and in the head still in mid-air he quickly fired four more shots and the other two rookies fell dead as well.

"That's him, that's our target." Lupin said as they watched how the young man quickly dealt with the five Death eater recruits

"Let's wait for a moment to strike." Moody told the others ad the four got battle ready so the can move at a moments notice

"Who the hell are you?" The death eater questioned his wand raised

"Is that you Malfoy didn't think you'd be here but you can simple call me Chaos." The man now known as Chaos replied

"I don't know how you know of this meeting or who I am but you will pay dearly." The identified Lucius Malfoy said and started firing spells at a rapid rate of fire and all Chaos did was raise one of his guns and pulled the trigger and a wall of the same darkish energy appeared in front of him and blocked every spell sent his way. Once the spell volley stopped he raised the other one in a downward arc while pulling the trigger again and a slashing wave of energy hit Malfoy in the chest giving him a deep wound

"Well that has to hurt like hell, wounds like that make you not underestimate your enemies don't they Lucy." Chaos said the humor clearly in his voice

"When my lord finds out what you have done you will pay Chaos." The elder Malfoy promised before he used a portkey to escape

"Well you four can come out now." Chaos said to the Order group before his handguns disappeared and the four came out of hiding no loner seeing the point now that he knew they were there

"How did you know we where here?" The war scared former auror asked in an irritated tone

"Well besides the face I can feel your magical energy how do you think you found me in the first place, I let the info of my clean up here reach your ears." The clocked man said in a smug voice

"Well how bout you come with us." Tonks said her wand at ready incase she had to stun him she did just see him take down five wizard and injure another in no time flat

"And why would I want to go with you lot then?" Chaos asked

"We would like to know where Harry Potter is." Lupin answered

"Well in that case sure I can help you." He said as he walked to the group and Tonks grabbed his arm and all five disappeared in a pop.

The rest of the order of the phoenix was at the Burrow waiting for the return of its four members to return when a pop noise was heard out side and four familiar figures and one not so familiar walked in side and Moody went to Dumbledore

"We saw him take out five death eater and injure Lucius Malfoy before he portkeyed away then Mr. Chaos here came willingly." Moody explained

Dumbledore nodded as he saw Chaos take a seat the other order members watching him closely as it had been common knowledge that this man was a very dangerous person as he was very experienced in the art of combat

"So Dumbledore what is it that you need from me today?" Chaos asked the 100+ year old headmaster the room was quiet as the headmaster asked the question that the whole order wanted to know

"Well Mr. Chaos we have been informed that you know the location of Harry Potter and we would like to know where he is so we can make sure he's safe." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly sounding voice

"Oh and why do you think I would know this information, I am a busy person so why would I care about some kid." Chaos asked in a bored tone

"Well several people have reported that you and Mr. Potter know each other so we thought you would know where he is." The old man said once again in a nice tone but he was getting a bit irritated the boy had been missing for over two months now

"Well of course I know him better than anyone else in fact." The clocked man said again with a humor clearly in his voice

A red head in he crowd spoke up "And why is that I've known that moody bastard for five years now." This boy was Ronald Weasley one of the backstabbing friend of Harry Potter

"I mean how in the hell do I not know myself." Chaos said as he pulled his hood to show green eyes and shoulder length spiky jet black

"Well Hello bastards and bitches how the fuck you guys summer been." The person they had been looking for and Chaos was one in the same

After all this time the have found Harry Potter

A/n – well here is the first chapter of the re-write of phoenix of the gray and the first chapter after a two years disappearance hope you enjoy it and review


	2. a chaotic day

The order couldn't believe it over the past two months the mystery of Harry Potter was one of great importance to them and they couldn't believe just like that he was right in front of them

The boy the had knew had grown into a young man his hair now reached his shoulders and was spikier but messy as ever. He no longer wore glasses and his dark emerald green eyes looked more defined. But the one thing you couldn't miss was how held himself like that of an alpha of a pack, the disposition of a leader. Now as they were all thinking this Harry spoke up

"So what the hell you guys want I only planned an hour of you guys in my day." he said as he looked down at his watch

"Shut up you brat acting as if the world revolves around you." A man from the crowd said this man was Severus Snape the potion master at Hogwarts he was also a spy for the order against the dark lord Voldemort

"Now listen here people, I heard you were looking for me so I nice make time out of my bloody day to come visit, so what do want." Harry ignored his professor talk in a tone saying he was in a hurry

"Well mister Potter we were just worried about you I mean you did just vanish." Dumbledore said

"Its not vanishing when you leave and don't tell some people, its called I don't want to talk or see you." The green-eyed teen said as if he was talking to a bunch of three year olds

"Why wouldn't you want to contact us Harry?" A bushy brown haired girl asked. She was Hermione Granger a fellow up coming Gryffindor student at Hogwarts and also one of the betrayers of Harry

"That easily answerable its because I would have tried to kill you." Answered said betrayed person

"Yeah right Potter you couldn't harm anybody." Ron remarked in a cocky tone

You see over the years Ron felt more inferior to Harry because he always got more attention, no matter what happened good are bad Harry was always someone people talked about and noticed. The fact the amount of brothers he had he was always less notice and he hated it. So in the end Ron felt a little smug because he thought he finally got one over Harry.

Bu all that came to an end when Harry was behind him pointing a black handgun at his head.

"Do you think I don't know what you did." Harry said in a calm tone with barely contained anger in his voice and the order was shocked again. They didn't see him move he just appeared behind Ron with a gun to his head, they were all about to pull their wands out but Harry spoke again

"Don't pull your wands out people or I will kill him."

"Now Harry there is no need to be violent that only leads to a dark path." Dumbledore said in a grandfatherly tone while having his wand arm at ready just in case

"Dumbledore after all the shit you put me through and even paying this dumb ass to be my friend, to find out people I trusted were using me. What did you think was going to happen when I found out." The angry teen said with a snarl

"Harry I only wanted to guide on the path of light." The old man answered

"Dumledore what is Harry talking about?" Lupin asked

"Oh he didn't tell his master plan. He used my parent's death for a means to find a successor, he put me with my relatives so he could have a broken child to build to his standards and only with his ideals in mind." Replied the boy who lived

"The Headmaster would never do that." One of the order members said this gave Harry the idea that some of the members didn't know what Dumbledore did maybe he could work with that

"You know I don't care what you believe I came here only for two reasons the first is to give you this note." Harry said as he moved the gun away from Ron and pushed him to the order he then raised it to group in front of him and set a letter on the table

"Next, Ginny you ready." This lone statement put the order through another loop as they watched Ginny walk quickly to Harry and give him a hug

"You got your things packed." He asked

"Its all in my trunk upstairs." The youngest Weasley said

"Ginny get away from him." The voice of Molly Weasley broke thought the silence

"He's evil Ginny." Ron said backing his mother up

"I wouldn't hurt one of my real friends Ron unlike trash like you I won't harm Ginny." Harry said as he raised his free and snapped his fingers

"Accio trunk" he said and a trunks came flying downstairs he snapped again when he could see it at the foot of the stair and the trunk shrunk and flew in his hand

"Thanks Harry."Ginny said as he handed her the trunk

"Miss Weasley what are you doing." Dumbledore asked with a hint of anger, things were not going as he want them he need to fix the situation

"Well you see Ginny is good friends with my girlfriend and they wanted to visit so I came to pick Ginny up." Harry told the Headmaster

"Girlfriend, so what whore did you pay to be with you?" Ron asked with anger in his voice

"So anyway we'll be going see you when I see you." The cloaked teen said as the same blackish energy started to form around the two

"Don't ignore me Potter!" Ron shouted as he pulled out his wand as well as several members of the order

The black energy covered Harry and Ginny as a wave of stunners were fired at the and the energy just absorbed it

"Well that just shows you, you can't stop chaos." Harry said with a dark chuckle

"See you later." Was the last thing he said before they were covered in a dark sphere and when it disappeared they were gone

"Professor what did he just do?" Hermione asked as her curiosity kicked in

"It is probably advance magic miss Granger." Dumbledore said as he looked at the spot Harry and Ginny disappeared from thinking where Harry learned such magic it looked dark and he could not have his successor fall to he dark side

"Albus what about the letter?" Moody asked with his wand trained on it checking it for dark magic with the way Potter was acting he had o make sure

"Forget about a stupid letter he took my sister!" Ron yelled to the gathered members

"Well the fact she left willingly means it's not a kidnapping." Tonks said to the youngest Weasley male

"How bout we open the letter and find out." Lupin said trying to act as a peacemaker

The order debated on this for a few minutes before deciding it was the first thing they do so Dumbledore picked it up and read aloud

Dear order of retarded birds

I first want to say this, yes I found out what some of you did to me and yes I'm not to happy about it. Now as much as a pain in the ass your guys are to me, there is a bastard by the name of Voldemort who is an even bigger one. If you wish to work together to beat I don't care just know a few things first. 1. After he is dead don't bother me again we just have a common enemy that is all 2. We work together I follow no orders but my own. And finally 3. Cross me and I will kill you

Now that I have said this I took Ginny with me because she was the only one who didn't lie to me and even wrote me. Plus I need her for an event and she and my girlfriend are good friends.

I'll give you a week to think about give your answer at my wedding that will take place after the ceremony

See you then…maybe

Lord Harry Potter-Black

The room was in absolute silence

Daphne Greengrass was in the sitting room in Greengrass Manor. She was a girl with strawberry blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Today she was wearing simple blue sundress as she was reading a charms book when she saw a wall of black energy from across the and two people walked out it and knowing who it was she jumped up to hug the taller one

"Miss me much?" Harry asked as he pulled her in for a kiss

"Of course the trouble you run into everyday is pretty entertaining." She replied to him as they pulled away

"Its not that bad and its not like I go look for it." The sole Potter said with a roll of his eyes

"Sure you don't dear. So Ginny how have you been?" Daphne asked as she turned to address the other girl

"Hey Daphne it's been boring with out you two" Ginny admitted as she went to hug her best friend

"Well while you to catch up I have a meeting to go to." Harry said as he made another dark portal and walked through it

"It's funny isn't it how things turned out." Daphne said with a small chuckle

"It wasn't funny, I was shocked when Harry said you to have been dating over a year now." The red head replied

You see in the summer of fourth year at the world cup Harry and Daphne meet in a random passing the two started talking and it developed into a weird relation ship that grew to the point to where they were getting married in a week and the two couldn't be happier

"But the last two months has been fun." Ginny continued

"Well anyway how bout one of my bridesmaids comes help me pick out some flowers." The future Mrs. Potter said as she got up and she and Ginny left the room

Harry walked out of his dark portal in to a hall he walked down it until he found a pair of giant doors. He waved his hand and they opened he walked down a flight of stair into another Hall with doors lining them with name plate above them. He then went to the end of the hall where there was a round table with fifteen chairs with people in fourteen of them so he sat in the last seat

"Not that Chaos is here we can start." A man in a green cloak said

"Yes we can, now Chaos what is your report for the day?" asked a female voice from the red cloaked person

"I asked Dumbledore if he was against me or willing to work with me to stop Voldemort, I'm supposed to hear from him in a week after that if he wants to talk he has to wait till I go to Hogwarts." Harry replied

"So they took the bait?" Asked the man in the green cloak

"Yes Forest they did it seems like they were despite to find me." The blacked cloaked teen said off handedly

"So is there any else to report?" The white cloaked individual asked

"Well Holy I need some help with a vampire job." A sky blue cloaked figure said

"Very well take Chaos with you and get it done today." Holy the white cloaked person said

"Now that I have everyone's reports you all my leave." Holy continued and since it was later in the day everybody left in a portal of different elements except Harry and the sky blue cloaked person

"Let's get this over with Hurricane." Harry said as he stood

"Alright Chaos the problem is about fifty vampires went berserk and are destroying an area around London and will be on a killing spree if we don't stop them." Hurricane said

"What area?" The messy haired teen asked

"Twenty-five miles north of London." Hurricane replied they nodded to each other and Harry walked through a dark portal and Hurricane summoned a smaller version of his namesake around himself and they both disappeared

Chaos and Hurricane appeared in the location of the rabid vampires. Chaos summoned his two black handguns and Hurricane summoned a pair of sky blue gauntlets. They heard a roar to the east so they set of n that direction, it wasn't long before they saw the pack of vampires and they jump in to action Harry flipped over a group and aimed directly below him and in a storm of energy he shot down about thirteen.

He looked to his left and saw a pack of seven about to jump on him when a hurricane ripped through the landscape taking the vampires with it

"Can't let you have all the fun." The blue cloaked man said as Chaos landed next to him

"Let's just hurry up I'm tired as hell."

The two stood back to back as they were surrounded by the remaining vampires and Harry made a slashing movement and a blade of energy cut down a few of them he them weaved thought the crowd getting in some kill shot and the wind from Hurricane ripped the remaining in to shreds

At the end of the slaughter about five tried to get away but Harry raised a gun and energy gathered at the barrel, he pulled the trigger and a laser shot out to vaporize the remaining vampires

"Thanks Chaos these jobs are always fun with a partner." Hurricane said as he walked up to Harry

"No prob it's always a blast but I got to see you later." Chaos said as he left in one of his portals Hurricane chuckled before he did the same

Harry appeared in Greengrass room in the room he and Daphne shared he was tired so vampires were dumb when in a blood rage but their natural strength increased so he had to make sure he wasn't hit the same for the death eater raid. It also took a bit out him with the constant use of pure magic it wasn't as bad like it was when he was training but still he was only sixteen a powerful sixteen year old but still he magic need to rest

Harry proceed to take a shower and pass out on the bed he was tired and needed sleep. This was how Daphne found him an hour and she quietly slipped in the bed next to him and he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close into him.

Daphne had to smile as about two years ago she never dreamed that she would be this happy as she was now with Harry. Back when she started to learn about what the famed Boy-Who-Lived for who he was and what he hid from the world and she could honestly say she knows him better than anyone else in the world.

"I love you Harry." She said as she drifted of to sleep and she knew he felt the same when the little squeeze she had gotten from a sleeping Harry

a/n- ok here is chapter two. Now for those who reviewed thank you and I hope you guys like this story. Till next time keep chilling and review


End file.
